Pat Evans
Patricia "Pat" Evans is a well-known character introduced in the soap in 1986. She is known for her flamboyant earrings, and her four marriages. She has two sons Simon and David, and has numerous grandchildren, e.g. Bianca Jackson, Steven Beale etc. Her first husband was Pete Beale (Ian Beale's father), whom she married in the 1960s. She would later divorce him before EastEnders started, and this failed marriage would cause a bitter feud with Pete's sister Pauline Fowler. The marriage secretly produced one son David. Her second husband Brian Wicks was divorced during the 1980s, because Pat had fell out of love because of his mistreatment of her. The marriage produced another son Simon, but David had always brought up as if Brian was the father of both of the boys. Her third husband was lovable Cockney rogue Frank Butcher, who she had fell for, back in the 1950s while they were teenagers. They married in 1989, in the ultimate Cockney knees-up, but Pat had divorced him after his shady dealings saw him vanish for months, maybe even years, at the time, and so the seemingly ideal marriage was ruined by neglect. Her fourth and final husband, to date, was wealthy car salesman Roy Evans, who she tied the knot with in 1996. Before they married, Roy revealed that he couldn't make love to her, due to the fact he was impotent, and so therefore, their romance had to purely platonic. The marriage was good but plagued with two-timing as Pat had fell for ex-husband Frank yet again, and had at least two affairs with him, alone. The marriage ended when Roy died of a massive heart attack during a family argument. Roy's son Barry blamed Pat for his father's death, and so the grieving widow was tossed out on the streets. She went on to befriend local gangster Andy Hunter, who would give her job in his betting shop. When Andy was murdered by Johnny Allen in 2005, Pat was left Andy's house in his will, and this is the house she was resided in since, welcoming a lot of family and friends to stay in her house over the years. Later in 2005, she bought Andy Hunter's betting shop off its previous owner Dennis Rickman. She is still living in Albert Square, in the same house. She is living with her granddaughter Bianca, her fiancé Ricky (who was also Pat's ex-stepson from her marriage to Frank) and her great-grandchildren by Bianca. She still owns the betting shop, and recently bought the Arches in 2009, from Phil Mitchell, who needed the money to pay off his family debts. It was revealed that Pat has been given an offer by youngest son Simon to go and live with him, his girlfriend and her newborn grandchild, in New Zealand. Pat was planning to sell her house, and leave for New Zealand as soon as the money from the sale of the house came through. Her plans had a stopper put upon them when she suffered a massive heart attack, was hospitalised and told that she needed a pacemaker.